


Shop of Dreams

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, First time with a man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Leon finds himself more often than not at the pet shop, looking forward to seeing and talking with Count D. Is there something there calling to him, that he didn't realize was wanting?
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Shop of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



It was a mistake the first time. 

It was a mistake the second time, too, but Leon was certain that Count D and his pet shop were up to no good. 

It was always a mistake, it didn’t matter how many times he went to that pet shop, Leon could never pin anything on Count D and now… 

And now Count D was watching over his little brother. 

Leon sighed, looking up at the dark, hazy sky as he made his way through Chinatown. It was late, would D let him in? 

D had never turned him away… No matter how many times Leon accused him of this crime or that crime, D still opened his doors to Leon. It… was unnerving. 

But Leon just huffed to himself, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked along the street, ignoring how out of place he felt in Chinatown, the eyes on him that made him feel doubly unwelcome. He was a cop that had no business walking these streets, yet he spent more time here than at his own apartment. 

Somewhere, deep down, Leon knew he was in over his head, but he wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge that, wasn’t ready to confront the truths he knew were bubbling just beneath the surface. 

And Chris, he was safe with D, he was comfortable with D, and somehow, D was able to communicate with his brother. It… Maybe it wasn’t such a mistake, all those months ago, to waltz into D’s shop, demanding information on a poisonous lizard. (Leon still didn’t believe the story about Medusa, however. That was just too much, too weird.) 

The doors of the pet shop were in front of Leon now, before he even realized he’d walked his way there. 

It was late, would they be open? 

He hesitated to reach out, uncharacteristically nervous, maybe even terrified to find them locked. 

Leon grit his teeth, clenching his fist tight enough to make his fingers ache before he swallowed and got up the nerve to try the door. 

It opened with a _click_. It always did. Why was he so nervous…? (And why did D never lock his damn doors! The cop in Leon seriously wanted to chide D for living so recklessly, what if someone were to rob him?!)

It didn’t matter, he decided, as he walked into the shop, shaking his head at himself and grumbling about his own cowardice. 

“Ah… Detective!” 

D was there, smiling. It was a different smile from the first time they had met. Back then, D would smile because it was his job to be inviting, but now… Now Leon felt that D smiled at him because he was genuinely happy to see him. 

Or, so Leon told himself, but that was another thing he wasn’t quite ready to face or admit, should D only be acting polite, maybe even stringing Leon along for the long ride. (Leon couldn’t deny that there was something suspicious going on in the pet shop! It was certainly bigger than it appeared… Or, was it?) 

“Is… something the matter, my dear Detective…?” Count D was suddenly much closer now and Leon felt his eyes widening as he stepped back instinctively. Those eyes, those differently coloured eyes, they were so hypnotic… 

“Uh…” Leon coughed, looking away. That was something else he wasn’t quite ready to admit to himself, either. Count D was… 

Attractive. 

Well… It was one thing to _know_ that someone was attractive, but this wasn’t that, and Leon knew it. It wasn’t that Leon _knew_ that Count D was an attractive man it was that Leon _found_ D to be an attractive man. 

He swallowed hard at that. 

_Man_. 

Count D was a man. 

That had been a stumbling point for Leon in his mind as of late. Sure, Count D was attractive, and definitely on the feminine side, _but_ he was a man. Definitely a man. (Or a vampire. Leon hadn’t made his mind up about that yet! But that would still make him a _male_ vampire and—) 

“Detective…?” D had moved away from him and Leon wasn’t sure he liked that. The unusual closeness of D had been an odd comfort as of late, and to see him moving away, it… 

Leon swallowed, tamping down on his nervousness again. “Sorry just… Tired, you know? Work and all that…” 

“Ah, of course, Detective…” 

It wasn’t an inventive lie, but then maybe it wasn’t such a lie after all? Sure… 

Leon was just stalling, but D didn’t make a comment of it, just gesturing to the couch, food already laid out attractively on a tray. Way, way too many sweets… 

He could only hope that D gave Chris _some_ real food. 

D made small talk that Leon could only barely muster up responses to. He was definitely acting differently and it was only a matter of time before D said something. 

“Has something happened, my dear Detective…?” D asked around his tea cup, so poised, so graceful, while Leon was tensing and trying not to bend the fork in his hand. D’s nails were always so long, perfectly kept, and Leon wanted to… 

Leon swallowed hard, trying to push away whatever thought was attempting to come to the surface in his mind. No, no, no! He was _not_ going to think about suckling on D’s fingers and… 

And then D was close again, looking at him with those oddly coloured eyes. They were unnatural, purple and gold, obscured slightly by his silky black hair. He was staring, he was definitely staring and Count D’s tea moistened lips were curling into a knowing little smirk. 

It had crossed Leon’s mind more than once that, perhaps, D could read minds. 

He swallowed hard again, steeling himself, trying to get in a deep breath without making it obvious that he was strung tighter than a bow. “I’m uh… I’m okay.” 

D pouted and Leon had to put the fine china plate and fork down before he broke them or mangled them or whatever. “ _Just_ okay, my dear Detective…?” 

And then D was suddenly _much_ closer. Like, touching Leon’s knee closer and he couldn’t say he was upset by it. They stared at each other for a long moment and it was D that moved first. 

When D pulled away, Leon could _definitely_ say he was upset by that. 

“Uh, I’m…” Leon swallowed hard, wanting to grab D by the wrist and put his hand back where it had been. 

“Yes, Detective…?” That smirk again, those knowing eyes that stared deep into Leon, right down to his core. It was unnerving, it was confusing it was… It was nice to have D focus on him so intently. 

“I should…” Leon looked away. Heat was rising to his cheeks, this was all too much. “I should probably head out.” 

“Oh… I think you should _most definitely_ stay, my dear Detective…” Count D’s hand was back on Leon’s knee, squeezing this time, moving upward. 

D’s intent was clear, but Leon’s mind was still lagging behind, his mouth sputtering as he tried to calm down. 

“What would Chris think, if he found out that you had visited without seeing him…?” 

Leon’s throat was bone dry, he couldn’t make his mouth move even if he knew what words to say. 

“And ah… We can’t have you being so tense, can we, my dear _Leon_ …?” 

Leon’s head was swimming, his face was hot enough to fry an egg. “What do you suggest?” he blurted out, instantly regretting his words as they tumbled out, but then D was there, taking his hand, pulling him from the couch with hidden strength. 

“Such conversations should not be held in public places, my dear Detective,” D whispered to him, smiling, tugging him through the massive back area of the shop. Leon wasn’t sure if the place was a huge, winding maze or if it was the incense getting to him. Maybe he was just too overwhelmed by having D’s soft hand around his own to really notice what was going on… 

D led him to a room with an almost unremarkable door, nothing like all the other rooms they had passed. 

“Please, come in,” D said, opening the door and bowing his head slightly, gesturing for Leon to go in before him. 

His feet were stuck in place, looking into the dark room, unable to make out much. For all he knew, there was a hungry tiger in there, waiting to devour him whole. 

He swallowed again, unsticking his feet and forcing himself to walk past the threshold, hungry tigers be damned! (Though, he really did hope there wasn’t a monster in there or something… Could never be too careful around Count D, after all!) 

The door closed with a _click_ and Leon tried not to let the fluttering of his stomach turn into violent roiling. 

Leon was led to the bed, he didn’t even question it when he was pushed onto his back, letting D climb on top of him. There… There were a lot of questions that Leon had, but as D’s soft lips closed over his own, he just let his thoughts drift away, groaning softly. 

D removed his own clothes first, and Leon just laid there, breath hitching in his throat as he watched. He couldn’t do more than lift his hips when D’s hands came to disrobe him, pulling his jeans free of his hips. It was cool in the room, Leon gasping as his cock was freed and exposed. 

He should have felt embarrassed, he shouldn’t have been on his back but… 

Count D was kissing him, so soft and slow, it was sensual, grinding against him with gentle strokes. And D was… definitely a man! 

Definitely a man… 

But Leon didn’t dwell on that, letting his legs be lifted, knees pushed up to his chest. Maybe it was better this way, Leon didn’t have a damn idea of what he was doing. He just let D take control. 

Something slick was pressed against his hole, a finger sliding in. Leon tried not to grimace, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Please, Detective… Let me know if this hurts,” D whispered to him and Leon found himself relaxing, just looking into those oddly coloured eyes. 

“It’s…” Leon swallowed. “It’s fine, I guess.” 

D just smiled, shaking his head slightly. “Stubborn man…” D said with a sigh. “But then, what am I for choosing you…” 

Leon didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t have to, a second finger pushed inside of him, stretching him. It burned, D twisted his fingers and added a third and _oh_ it was… 

Leon gasped, D pulling his fingers out. It was much too soon. It wasn’t enough! 

Leon’s cock leaked against his abdomen, twitching as his sac drew up tight to his body. 

“Eager…” D gave a breathy laugh, and then he was pulling back and Leon felt the urge to grab at him, to grab at that elusive, mysterious creature, for, Leon knew that while Count D was a man, he was no human. 

“H-hey!” Leon sat up on his elbow, but Count D was back on him, pushing him down gently, a hand on the centre of his chest, easing him back down. 

“Hush, Detective…” Count D gave him a smile, a wicked smile that spoke volumes to his intentions, but Leon wasn’t sure he wanted to know, so Leon closed his eyes. 

Maybe he would be devoured, maybe he would wake up from this dream and feel ridiculous but… 

Leon just gave a breathy gasp as he felt something hard and blunt nudging at his hole. He was certain it was a cock, but he hadn’t gotten a very good look at what D looked like down there and, and, and— 

Leon let out a long groan as was breached, his eyes flying open, his chest heaving as a fullness entered him. It was hot, hard, and heavy and… And it shouldn’t have felt so good! 

Must have been the incense… 

Count D’s body covered Leon’s own, settling on top of him, holding still, unnaturally so. It gave Leon time to catch his breath, looking into those mismatched eyes but… It was definitely unnerving just how still D could stay, Leon definitely knew he would never have been able to have been so motionless. 

“Are you ready, Detective dear…?” D whispered and Leon could only nod in response. 

His fingers were fisted in the bedding, thick and luxurious fabric in his callused hands. He waited, staring at D, and _then_ it all came crashing down on Leon like a wave. 

D pulled back, slow, his cock slicked and sliding out easily, pushing back in with an even thrust. Leon’s breath caught in his throat, a warmth welling in his breast as his eyes fluttered shut. 

The slow rhythm quickly picked up, their flesh sliding against one another’s so easily. As D pulled out, Leon pushed back to get more, meeting each of D’s thrusts. The air was forced out of Leon’s lungs with each meeting of their bodies, the pleasure rippling through his body. 

It… It was unlike anything Leon could have possibly imagined, his back arched, his head thrown back as he gave breathy cries and pleaded for _more_. 

D was obliging, indulging, even, giving Leon everything he asked for, _begged_ for. (Leon would no doubt deny that he begged come morning but…) 

He gasped, D driving in hard and that’s all it took for Leon to be undone. He came with a shout, shooting hot and sticky whiteness up his abdomen and chest. 

D gave him a breathy laugh, his hips stuttering, snapping into him a few more times before he threw his head back with a cry. He was… so beautiful and Leon found himself breathless all over again as he watched D orgasm. 

This wasn’t what he had in mind with D, not at all, and yet, it seemed so _perfect_. Their relationship had never been normal, it would never be normal. 

Count D hadn’t lied to him, the first time that Leon came to the pet shop. It _was_ a shop of love and dreams. 

He closed his eyes, his fingers entwined with D’s. There were going to be questions in the morning. And a very sore ass but… 

Leon smiled. He was happy as sleep overtook him, warm in D’s embrace.


End file.
